Last Song
by You Still Have All Of Me
Summary: The RRB and PPG are in a band and all of the rrb and ppg are dating except for buttercup and butch! Can a song fix that? ONE SHOT song fic sort of of the song last song from DaveDays.. I only own plot... my first fanfic :3 Couldn't open the other one :/ Re-posting!


**Hey guys, I'm new to the whole, writing thing, so don't write anything mean, ok? Tell me if you don't like it, just don't be an ass about it ok? Well I don't own ANYTHING but the plot in this story, ALL RIGHTS go to DaveDays and Craig McCracken J ENJOY :D**

_BTW the girls are a year younger than the boys._

**Butch's POV***

Hi. I'm Butch Jojo. I'm in a band with my 3 brothers and 4 girls. My brothers are Brick, Boomer, and Bullet.

Brick has orange hair about mid back and red eyes. He always wears his red baseball cap. He's always wearing red. He's very smart.

Boomer has blonde hair about half way down his neck and dark Blue eyes. He's always wearing blue. He's an airhead.

Bullet has brown hair just on his head and dark purple eyes. He always wears purple. He's kind of crazy.

Then me, I have black hair that spikes up and forest green eyes. I always wear dark green. I'm the strongest from my brothers.

Then there are those girls, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny.

Blossom has orange hair about ass length and pink eyes. She's always wearing her red bow. She's always wearing pink. She's also very smart. She's dating Brick.

Bubbles has blond hair in pigtails that's about at her mid waist and she has baby blue eyes. She's always wearing light blue. She's an airhead. She's dating Boomer.

Bunny has brown hair in a ponytail that's about at her shoulders and has light purple eyes. She's always wearing purple. She's kind of crazy. She's dating bullet.

Buttercup has black hair that's about mid waist and has jade green eyes. She's always wearing green. She's the strongest from her sisters.

We're all in a band together, as I said, Brick plays the bass. Boomer plays the drums. Bullet plays the keyboard. Blossom and Bunny are background singers. Bubbles is too but she has a tambourine. Buttercup and I are the main singers and have guitars.

I really like Buttercup but she's my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Since I'm the person who writes the songs, I've written multiple songs for her, but she doesn't realize it though. This is the last song I'm writing for her. If she doesn't realize it that is, if she realizes I love her and she does to, then I'll continue writing songs for her. As I'm trying to finish the song my brother come in.

"Hey Butch, you writing another song?" Brick says, coming to sit by my side.

" It's probably another song for B.C!" Boomer says, sitting next to me elbowing me. Bullet sits in the chair in front of us. I growled.

"Fuck off Boomer!" I said.

"dude, just tell her you like her! We're all with our counterparts!" Bullet said.

" It's not that easy. You guys got girly bitches-"

"HEY"

" Whatever! What I mean is they'll like melt in the palm of your hands, Buttercup is a tomboy, I have to REALLY work to get with her. PLUS we're best friends! I don't want to risk ruining our friendship or the band! So this is the LAST song I'm writing, if she can't get the hint, I'll try to get over her." I told them. It'll be hard trying to get over her though.

"Well, good luck man." Brick says patting my back and walking out with my brothers.

After about 5 minutes someone came in and rapped their arms around me. They were small but muscular. Buttercup.

"Heyyy Whatcha doing?" She said with a slight giggle. I blushed but quickly stopped it. She walked over and sat next to me.

" Just writing a new song."

" Ohh! Can I see!" She tried to grab it but I grabbed the papers before she could. It says, 'B.C's last song on the page, I can't let her see that.

"Later, A-alright? When it's done. Ok?"

"Alright, just don't work to hard, alright? You overwork yourself sometimes." She gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled. She left and I finished my song.  
**************

It's the night of the concert and we've went through every song except the newest one I wrote. I'm EXTREMLY nervous. What if she notices that the song's for her and she doesn't like me back?

" Dude! RELAX!" Bullet said, patting my back. He scared me so I jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He said with a nervous chuckle. " But come on, it's time to do the last song." I nodded and walked over to the girl who put my mic on me and I grabbed my guitar. We all nodded to each other when we saw we were all ready and walk onto the stage. There was a roar of screaming and applause.

" This is a new song I wrote, never been heard before. I wrote it for a special someone-" the crowed screamed very loudly. I chuckled. " I hope you like it! It's called, 'Last Song'." Isaid and started playing.

**Bold is Butch.** _Italic is Buttercup. __**Bold Italic is both**_

**This has been going on**

**Each second I look you're gone.**

**You're not calling**

**It's time for me to move on**

**My friends were right all along**

**You kept falling away**

**Giving ups not easy**

**It's hard enough to say**

_**As much as I make believe**_

_**You're not really here with me**_

_**What was I thinking from the beginning**_

_**You didn't care at all**_

_**So here's your last song**_

Buttercup looked at me. I smiled at her. She smiled back. Is she realizing it?

_I can leave it all behind._

_Or take another chance to find you_

_No where in sight_

_Going to the movies alone_

_Every scene's that's shown_

_Reminds me of you_

We look at each other. We walk toward each other slowly

_**As much as I make believe**_

_**You're not really here with me**_

_**What was I thinking from the beginning**_

_**You didn't care at all**_

_**All that's left are the memories**_

_**Constantly haunting me**_

_**I'm giving up it's time to grow up**_

_**You're not around and we're not in love**_

**Laying around in this hotel room**

**Too much to think about nothing to do**

**She's not coming back (x5)**

We're right up to each other, our foreheads touching forest eyes and jade eyes staring deeply into each other.

**As much as I make believe**

**Something inside of me**

**Has got me hoping got me thinking **

**Who am I to assume**

We step a little bit away from each other and belt the rest.

_**This love is crazy**_

_**Unpredictable maybe**_

_**You'll melt my heart, like you did from the start**_

_**All over again, it's not the end**_

_**So here's your last song**_

_**Yeah we made it out**_

_Yeah we made it out_

**Yeah we made it out**

_Yeah we made it out_

**Yeah we made it out**

_Yeah we made it out_

_**Yeah we made it out**_

We finally kissed, right at the end of the song. One of the loudest applause I've ever heard, I even heard the rest of the band cheering. We pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Then I remember we were still on stage.

" You were a great audience thanks for coming out! C YA!" I scream running out holding Buttercup's hand. A perfect end, to a perfect day.

**Hey guys thanks for reading if you actually stuck around to the ending you're awesome I hoped you liked it, review :3 BYEE**


End file.
